


Dark Angel  Part IV

by FlavorofKylo



Series: Dark Angel [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Mention of violence (not against Rey or Ben), Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rey is Hot for Teacher, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Rey has dinner at Ben's place and it turns out to be quite.....tasty.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark Angel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768219
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Dark Angel  Part IV

"Do you like it? I know pheasant isn’t for everybody…”

Ben sat across from Rey, watching intently as she took the first few bites of the dinner he’d cooked her. Rey’s eyebrows scooted up as she chewed, nodding.

“It’s different, that’s for sure.”

“Ahh, you don’t like it.” He looked crestfallen.

“No, it’s good, a little gamy but good. I really like the sauce. I’m impressed, Ben. Not everyone would be brave enough to cook something like this on a first date.”

He shrugged. “Well I’m kind of into…taking chances.”

“I like that about you,” Rey grinned, taking another bite. “Why aren’t you eating?”

“I am.” He smiled and sipped his wine. “Just enjoying the view.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her….and those lips. He couldn’t wait to get her into his bed, couldn’t wait to be inside her.

Rey cocked an eyebrow at him. “Careful, Solo. I want to be able to finish my meal.”

Ben laughed. “Oh, it’s ‘Solo’, now? What happened to Ben?”

Rey picked up her wineglass, swirling the contents. “Or, I could just call you….” she dragged her tongue slowly against her lower lip… 'professor’, hmm?”

Ben groaned softly. “You’re such a little tease.”

Rey smiled wickedly at him. “Yeah, but you like it.” He couldn’t argue with her there; he was already getting hard.

Ben exhaled heavily and picked up his fork. He cleared his throat. “Soo, how about those Knicks?”

Rey laughed. She glanced up to the sideboard; just beside it on the wall, was a framed picture of a handsome young man in full military uniform. It looked weathered.

“Who’s that in the picture?”

Ben glanced over at the photo and his whole demeanor shifted. “That’s my grandfather, Anakin. He was a colonel in the Vietnam war."

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Fascinating,” she murmured. “I’m sure he had some incredible stories to tell.”

Ben sighed, growing somber as a familiar sense of dread washed over him. “I wouldn’t know; I never met him. Or my grandmother.”

“Oh, Ben….I’m so sorry…”

“He came back from the war and she was dead, died in childbirth. My grandfather was so heartbroken, he went on a rampage and ended up in a mental hospital.”

“A ….rampage?” Rey could see how uncomfortable he was talking about it; now she regretted bringing it up.

“Yeah, he ended up killing a bunch of people—” he stopped abruptly and raked his hand impatiently through his hair; frustrated, he shook his head. “Can we talk about something else?”

Rey nodded vigorously. “Of course. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

He shrugged and gave her a little smile. “Hey, you had no idea. Don’t feel bad.” He rose from the table. “More wine?”

Dinner finished, Rey insisted on helping to clear the table and put away the food. After she’d asked about his grandfather, it took a little while for him to return that warm, playful—not to mention horny--head space he was in during dinner. But Rey seemed to get it. She had glimpsed another side of him, reminding her how little she knew about him.

When they were finished clearing up, he led her back to the couch. Sam was curled up lazily beside them, a golden crescent of fluffy love. His tail thumped when Rey stroked his head.

Ben plopped down and Rey positioned herself close by his side. Her thigh pressed against his, sending a shower of sparks through Ben’s body. He turned towards her, cupping her face.

“So tell me about this non-profit,” he said. “What gave you the idea?”

“Well, I never knew my parents. They were taken from me when I was quite young.”

“’Taken. You mean killed?”

Rey nodded. Ben leaned his head back, looked toward the ceiling and exhaled a deep breath. When he met Rey’s eyes again, he said, “I’m listening.”

Rey sat forward and took a sip of her wine before continuing. “I was in the custody of a man named Plutt for awhile; he was the closest thing I had to a living relative. Anyway, he was an asshole, tried to do all kinds of shit to me—” she shook her head.

Ben stiffened, feeling an icy tingle of anger down his spine. “He hurt you.” It was a statement, not a question. Rey nodded, and he didn’t press.

“I was in the foster system for awhile, which is hell, and then when I was 12, I was adopted by a woman named Maz. She’s amazing. She’s the reason I was able to finish high school and start college. I worked in an antiques store for awhile first, saved up some money, but it was worth it."

“Do you know who killed your parents?”

“No,” she said. “It’s a cold case, now. I’ve spent most of my life trying to understand what happened, why it happened. At this point. I’m just trying to move forward.”

“I understand,” Ben murmured. The pull he felt towards Rey was stronger now, he realized; something that went way beyond physical attraction. He wanted to protect her. At that moment, he knew in his bones: if he ever found Plutt, he would kill him.

“My mother works for the ACLU. She’s done a lot of work around Women’s Rights and juvenile justice. I know she’d be interested in helping out in any way, if you want to meet her."

“Yeah….that sounds great, Ben. I’d love to."

“We don’t talk much these days, but I’ll tell her about you.”

“Thank you."

“No problem.. What would you say to some dessert?" The corner of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin.

Rey turned towards him, ever her flirtatious, delicious self. “That depends. Whatta ya got?” She trailed a finger slowly up his thigh.

And just like that, he was hard again. Ben chuckled darkly. The way she teased him was irresistible. His dark eyes flickered over her body and he licked his lips. “You keep that up, little one, and you’ll get your dessert right here on the couch.” His voice was low, a deep growl. “And you won’t have any choice in the matter, either.”

Rey felt a rush of heat—pure desire--surge through her, lighting up her whole body. “Is that right?” She shifted closer to him, planting warm kisses along the line of his jaw, one hand rifling through his thick, soft hair. Ben’s heart started to pound. “You know, you can’t always be in control….,” she purred, her breath hot against his face, tickling his ear. “Do you really think that’s fair-” her voice dropped to a whisper-“professor?”

Ben growled and pulled her into him, fingers digging into skin, and kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth, skating a hand over his erection—now almost bursting through his jeans--and squeezed, feeling him tense against her. She broke the kiss and gracefully slid down to the floor, kneeling between Ben’s legs. She flashed him a smile that was both sweet and wicked, the smile of a dark angel. It was the same smile he’d seen the week before in his classroom, at the very moment he had her bent over his desk…right before he started pounding into her, frenzied and relentless, like a man with no self-control.

He was not going to let himself lose control like that this time.

She planted one hand on each of his knees and moved in, catching Ben’s lips with hers, and his breath hitched. Her tongue darted out, brushing his lower lip, and hunger flooded his body. The kiss deepened; her hands carded through his satiny, dark hair, as she strained to taste him, to be enveloped by him. His hands roamed over her, touching every part of her he could reach; he wanted to consume her whole, to know her and all of her darkest desires.

Rey moved back to tug at the zipper on his jeans while he watched her through hooded eyes, lips parted. He was so hard now, the zipper wouldn’t budge; Ben shifted his hips just enough so she could get it down all the way, and he helped her get his jeans off. Her eyes widened at the bulge in his boxers; she tugged them down slowly, gaping at the size of him. She knew he was big, but this was the first time she’d actually seen it. Ben couldn’t help the smug smile that crept across his face.

She wrapped her delicate fingers around him and squeezed, drawing a deep moan from Ben. Experimentally, her tongue lashed out to catch a drop of precum at the tip. Eyes locked on his, she took his cock—as much of him as she could take at once-into her warm mouth. Ben’s head fell back, lashes fluttering as he felt himself go weak.

“Ffffuck…. Rey…”

Hearing him say her name like that was like an injection of some powerful aphrodisiac straight into her vein, making her even wetter for him. She knew she had him; she was going to bring him to the far reaches of pleasure and keep him suspended on the edge, just like he’d done to her in the kitchen. Rey’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock before sliding it deeper into her throat, over and over. She kept alternating her speed, slowing down each time she felt his body tense, licking broad stripes down his length teasingly, and then taking him back into her throat as far as she could.

Ben was fighting to maintain control, but it was slipping, his breath catching on a moan, fingers curled into the couch like claws.

"Rey…. ….Oh, god, I’m—”

Instantly, Rey slid him out of her mouth at the very moment he was about to come.

“Ohhh….You little bitch,” he panted.

“Turnabout is fair play, prof—”

In a quick, fluid motion, he slid his hands under her arms, lifting her up and settling her square on his lap. His fingers pushed aside the hem of her dress, bringing it up to her waist, and the next moment she was impaled on his cock. Rey made a noise that was somewhere between a shriek and a moan as she settled over him, feeling him fill her up completely. She shifted slightly, adjusting to him--damn, he was BIG. His hands gripped her hips, trying to hold her still. He knew that if he moved too much, it would all be over in a minute.

“See what happens when you’re a brat, when you—shit –tease me all the time?" Rey shifted her hips a little, rocking on him just the tiniest bit.

“God, you feel soo good inside me, professor…” He loosened his grip on her hips, and she picked up speed, finding her rhythm.

Ben groaned; it was a ragged, wanton sound. His thumb found her clit and started to rub small circles on it. Rey sucked in air, shuddering.

“Greedy little thing” he whispered as she bounced on his cock. “You know what you are? You’re a dark angel…” his voice broke, and he buried his face in her throat, panting. Stars, she felt like heaven.

“Yes, Ben…. J-Just like that..” her hips moved faster, Ben’s tight grasp helping her move up and down on him faster, bringing him in deeper.

“Come for me, baby, come right on my cock.” He moved his head back to see her face as she came, wailing. She looked so beautiful, falling apart on top of him, their bodies joined. He fucked her through her orgasm and then he was right behind her, spending himself deep inside of her. He collapsed, arms wrapped around her tightly, and she nestled her head into his chest. His angel....his sweet, dark angel.

Rey stirred against him. "You're not gonna get all mushy on me now, are you, professor?"

Ben took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I might. I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be smuttier than originally intended, but because of all the tension between them it had to happen. Please leave me a comment or question if you like, it's always much appreciated! Thanks for reading!! Love ya!


End file.
